High School Reunion
by RedCrimson
Summary: Kira & Lacus were a couple in High school, but kira broke up with her to be with another girl, who then left him without a word. Now 5 yrs later its their high school reunion, and kira and lacus meet again, what secrets will be discovered on that night?
1. Invitation

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam Franchise used in this story.**

**This is my attempt at writing a Gundam seed fic that takes place in a setting where the war and mobile suits do not exist, so it's a more modern day type of fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Reunion**

**Ch. 1-Invitation**

_Dear Mrs. Clyne,_

_You are cogently invited to the Excelsior Academy reunion for the graduating class of 5 years ago. _

_Please RVSP as soon as possible and we hope to have your presence there._

_Excelsior Board of Trustees._

_

* * *

_

24 Year old Lacus Clyne started at the invitation in her hand.

Had it really already been 5 years since she left high school.

She still remembered her years at that academy.

She has been captain of the spirit squad, and even made homecoming queen and prom queen. She had been awarded the citizenship award, and was the most popular girl in the school.

Of course she had something else, or more rather someone else that made it better.

Since her freshman year, she had been dating the schools most popular boy, Kira Yamato. He was also the most intelligent person in the school.

The two of them were practically high school sweethearts, but then in their senior year, Kira had broken up with her, and fallen in love with another girl. Lacus was devastated that he would break up with her, but later found out that the girl Kira had left her for had moved away just after graduation night, and Kira was single again, that girl having have left without a word.

Lacus decided to try to get together with him again, but with the both of them going to different colleges, she didn't find the time or courage to see him again.

Of couse it wasn't hard to not know about his life. After finishing college Kira had started his own computer company, and in just a year it has grown into a multi national corporation.

Yamato Industries was well known, as it was the highest building in the city. The top of the building was a penhouse where Kira lived in fact.

**(A/N: **Think a bit of Xanatos's building from the show _**Gargoyles**_.**)**

Magazines and Tabloids had deemed him the years most elegeant bachelor, and highly successful.

Lacus had to smile to know he had accomplished his goal and gotten his dream job, but sometimes she wandered still how things might have been if she and Kira were still together. Would they have been married by now, had a family, she just didnt know.

Lacus herself had now started her own Fashion line business, specializing in dresses and wedding gowns.

She took another look at the invitation in her hand, maybe she would go to the reunion, and see if Kira showed up. If he did, she would talk to him, and see if any part of what they had before was still there, seeing as he was single at the moment.

* * *

**Yamato Industries **

"Hey Kira,"

25 Year old Kira Yamato was walking down one of the many hallways of his company, and turned when he heard the voice of his long time friend, and business partner, Athrun Zala.

"Guess what, we just got word that we landed the Henderson account," said Athrun.

"Good to hear," said Kira as the two continued to walk.

"By the way, did you check your mail today?" asked Athrun.

"No, why was there something I was suppose to get?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, our high school reunion is this week." Said Athrun.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," said Kira.

"Let be sure to go, who knows, you might see lacus there," said Athrun.

Lacus, thought Kira.

"I haven seen her in a long time, I wonder how she is?" Kira asked himself.

"What happen between you two anyway?" asked Athrun.

"You remember, I broke up with her because I fell for …." Began Kira.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. That other girl you began going out wth. Whatever happen to her anyway?" asked Athrun.

"She broke my heart," said Kira.

"How so?" asked Athrun.

"We were together, then one day I woke up and she was gone. She only left a note saying that she was going to study abroad, and didn't even bother to leave a phone number or address. I assumed that she was telling me it was over between us," said Kira.

"Sorry to hear that Kira. What was her name anyhow, I forget, was it…..?" began Athrun.

"Actually, I think I will go to the reunion," said Kira.

Kira left Athrun to his thoughts as he went towards his office.

_I wonder if lacus is still single or married by now, guess I'll find out at the reunion,_ thought Kira.

* * *

In another part of the world, a woman was opening her mail, and opened one envolope to see a letter inviting her to her high school reunion.

_Its time,_ she thought

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please.**


	2. Reunion Night

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny. or any factors of the gundam Franchise used in this story.**

**Chapter 2 - Reunion Night**

Excelsior was not an average high school.

It was a fancy perp school where the rich parents sent their children, hoping to give them a good step forward in life.

As Kira Yamato walked through the hallways of this building again, a lot of memorys came back to him.

He saw a fountain where he had first met Lacus in their freshman year, and where they later shared their first kiss.

He saw the Science lab where he and Athrun had accidently blown up the lights in the room due to a miscalculation with their formula.

He arrived at the school at about 6 pm, so he took a quick look around before he made his way to the event hall, where the main reunion was being held.

He ended up seeing a lot of his former classmates, and saw Athrun there with his date, an intern from the company, Kira thought her name was Meyrin or something.

Everyone was wearing formal fancy clothing, so Kira was glad he wore his tux.

As the music began to play, he took some punch and choked when eh saw a familiar figure walking near him.

It was lacus, and she was wearing a dress that made her seem more beautiful then he remembered.

"Its been a while Kira," she said, also taking some punch and standing next to him.

"It has," said Kira, "How have you been these last few years?"

"Here and there, I own my own styling business, and its quite well.

I don't need to ask how your doing though, anyone can see that you made a name for yourself with your computer company. My business uses a lot of your software products to keep inventory." Said Lacus.

"Really? Well Im glad my work as helped you in a way." said Kira.

A slow song started to play, and many couples were starting to dance.

Kira looked again how amazing lacus looked, and then stood up from his chair and offered his hand,

"Wanna dance, like old times?" he asked her.

Lacus blushed slightly and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Outside former students were still arriving, and then a car pulled up, and a woman in a stunning dress emerged from the car, cathing the attention of everyone.

"She looks hot," said one person.

"Wait, isn't that that nerdy girl from homeroom." Said Another.

"Hey yeah, your right, shes really changed," said someone else.

The woman didn't really pay much attention to them, as she made her way into the school towards the hall where the dance was being held.

* * *

Lacus kept telling herself she was in heaven.

She had expected to just be able to talk to Kira again, and try to patch things up between them. But she didn't expect him to ask her to dance, and now she was resting her head agsint him as they moved slowly across the dance floor.

_Maybe things aren't truly over for us,_ she thought.

The song ended, and they both made their way back to a table, and began to talk.

"I must say Kira, you look really handsome in that suit," said Lacus.

"Thanks," said Kira with a small blush, "You look great as well."

"Thank you," said Lacus.

"Are you here with your husband," asked Kira.

"No, Im not married," said Lacus.

"Boyfriend then?" asked Kira.

"No, Im single right now," said Lacus, "I haven't really had a relationship with anyone for a long while now."

"How long?" asked Kira.

"Since…you," replied Lacus.

"Huh?" said Kira, "You havent seen anyone since we broke up years ago."

"I guess not," said Lacus.

"I see, the same goes for me," said Kira.

"Really? What happen with you and…." Began Lacus.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Kira.

"What happen Kira?" she asked again.

"She and I were talking about out futures after graduation, she wanted to go study abroad, and I was going to stay in town to study computers and get a start on my company. She left in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, and left a note telling me that she would see me again one day, but she never came back, or left a phone number or nothing. I didn't need to be a genius to know she was telling me it was over between us. She broke my heart," said Kira.

"Kira, Im so sorry to hear that," said Lacus.

_How could someone do that to Kira,_ thought lacus.

"Well it doesn't matter, what past is past. If she doesn't want to come back, so be it." Said Kira.

"Good to see your moving on," said Lacus.

Kira then talked with her some more, and then lacus dropped her purse.

Both of them bent down to pick it up, and bumpd their heads.

They apologized and found their faces so close, they began to look into each other eyes and then back away.

"Kira," began Lacus, "Do you think there would still have been a chance for the two of us if, well if _**she **_hadn't come into the picture?"

"Im not sure lacus, I wonder that sometimes as well." Said Kira.

Lacus wanted more of an answer, and then said, "Kiss me."

"What," said a shocked Kira.

"I want you to kiss me Kira, I want you to see if there is anything still between us," said Lacus.

Kira was sweating, and didn't know how to reply. He slowly moved around the table, and came close to lacus. The two of them with their lips closing in on the others,…..almost so close…

Before they could kiss, a sudden change in the atmotphere was felt as some people took notice of a new comer into the room.

Kira and lacus both turned to see a woman in a stunning dress, who was cacthing the attention of everyone.

_I don't belive it, its __**her**__. Why did she had to spoil this moment_, thought lacus.

She looked over Kira, who was staring as well.

"She's back," said Kira in a surprised voice.

Across the room, the woman who had just walked in was searching for a brunette hair man.

_Where are you Kira,_ she thought before seeing where he was sitting. However she also saw Lacus Clyne sitting next to him.

She took a look at Lacus's hand, as well as Kiras.

_No wedding rings, so he not married to her,_ thought the woman, a bit relieved, and made her way over to where Kira was.

Athrun was watching the whole thing, as he saw the woman make her way towards Kira, with lacus looking angry.

_This cant end well_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, and things are going to get akward next chapter.**

**Read & Review please.**

** I'm going to try to work on the next chapter of my Birth of the Shadow Pheniox fic next.**


	3. Notice

**Recently I have had little insperation for this fic to continue it from where it is at the moment.**

**So I am going back to the drawing board and starting over.**

**The fic will be rewritten but instead not start during halfway through senior year, then going thorugh events like graducation, then back to the reunion years later, and so on.**

**I'll post it once the fanfiction site stops with the error type 2 message it keeps giving hopefully.**

**In the meantime, I'll try to come up with new ideas and insperation for the story now that it will start during senior year for the characters.**

**RC**


End file.
